Carry Your Heart
by MrsRTPattinson
Summary: Set after Dean is taken to Hell. Slight AU. Dean and Libby are soul mates. Literally. Now Dean's made a deal with a succubus to spend eternity as an invisible entity in Libby's house...but he just found a way to communicate without the demon knowing. Now if only he could find a way out of Hell and back to his love...(awful at summaries!)


It had been four months since he last saw her, but looking at her now, it were as if she'd never left. She ran into the room and held him impossibly tight for someone so much smaller than he was.

"Libby," he whispered her name hoarsely into the top of her head, smelling the familiar and comforting scent of strawberries in her hair as he pulled her tighter. "You came back. You came back to me."

She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest and grabbed tight fistfuls of his jacket. "I-I h-had to. I'm s-so s-sorry."

Dean felt his own tears drop into her hair as he peppered her head with gentle kisses. His hands moved to her face and he raised her head to look into her eyes. "Libby, I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so fucking sorry," he sobbed the last sentence and slammed his lips to hers, pouring his entire being into the kiss. When neither of them could breathe, he slowly pulled away and placed another lingering kiss on to her pouted bottom lip. "Look at me, Libby," he whispered as he bowed his head to become eye level with her small 5'3'' frame.

"Dean," she sobbed lightly and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry I left you, I'm so sorry. I-I just c-couldn't..."

"Shh shh..." Dean hushed her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "Baby, don't ever apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I did this. Me. I love you so much, Lib. I will love you forever. I want you to know that." He rested his forehead against hers as more tears poured down both of their faces. "God dammit, I need you to know that. You are the best thing in my whole life, baby. And I am so fucking sorry that I didn't tell you every single second of every single day just how fucking beautiful you are and how much you mean to me," he kissed her lips gently and tasted both of their tears there as she pulled him closer. "You made my life mean something. You made my life worth living."

She sobbed with each proclamation, heart heart shattering to pieces that she knew would never mend. "Dean, please..." Please something. Anything. This couldn't be happening. Her hands reached to trace over his face, burning the feel of his skin into her memory; the feel of his stubble against the palm of her hand. The way his green eyes glowed emerald from the wetness of his tears. They would haunt her until her dying day - this she knew.

"Libby, no matter what happens, know that every second with you was the best time of my life. I love you so much, baby," Dean pushed his lips to hers one last time as he looked up at the clock. Time had run out. The chimes on the clock sounded and Libby began sobbing and clinging to him with everything she had left in her.

"Dean." Sam didn't know what to do or say to stop any of this. He looked at his brother in complete helplessness.

"I wouldn't change a thing, Sammy," Dean assured him, hoarsely. "Sammy, I need you to promise me you'll take care of her." Dean started talking fast, knowing his time was up.

"Dean, what do I do?" Sam was panicking now.

"Libby, I love you. I love you so much, baby," Dean sobbed and kissed her one last time before he fell to his knees, yelling in pain as bloody cuts appears across his skin.

"Dean!" Libby yelled and grabbed his face. "I love you! Don't leave me!"

"Libby," he mumbled out one last time before the light dimmed from his eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Dean!" Sam fell to the floor and next to Libby and they cried.

3 MONTHS LATER

Dean screamed as his flesh was ripped from his body over and over until his voice was gone. He blacked out from the pain and came to as his body was magically healed once more. "Wake up, Winchester. I've got a surprise for you," Alistair snapped his fingers in front of Dean's eyes and walked over to his table of implements. Dean felt his body tense as Alistair ran his fingers over a surgical knife and picked it from the tray as he smiled. "Let's try this one last time," he whispered as he walked over to Dean and filleted a chunk of skin from his thigh. "Are you ready to get off this rack, Dean?"

"FUCK YOU!" Dean screamed through the pain.

"Tsk tsk, Winchester. Such a shame, really. You have such potential. I've seen what you can do, you know," Alistair smiled and ripped skin from the wound on Dean's leg with his hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dean screamed in agony. Why was Alistair personally handling his torture today? It was never him.

"Come now, Dean. You've lasted longer than any other soul in Hell. Thirty long years. That's commendable, really, but now you're becoming a bit of a bore," Alistair tutted as he used a pair of scissors to cut into Dean's skin haphazardly.

Dean screamed as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was on his way to blissfully blacking out when he heard a female voice from the opposite end of the room.

"I thought we had a deal, Alistair," a dark-skinned woman stood with her arms crossed, staring at Alistair with disdain. "He's mine now." She snapped her fingers and magically, Dean was healed once more.

"We were just having a last bit of fun, weren't we Dean?" Alistair smiled.

Dean's eyes blazed with fury and hatred.

"Well, now it's my turn. I've upheld my end of the bargain, so release him to me," the woman demanded.

Suddenly Dean was upright with shackles around his feet and wrists. He glanced to his rack and saw twenty men and women in his place on their own racks.

Alistair clapped in delight. "Oh, come now, Dean. Don't be jealous. It's not you, it's me!" Alistair laughed. "No, but really it was you. I'm willing to bet that more than one of these souls crack before you leave the room! Not all of us have the willpower of a Winchester!"

"We'll see about that," the woman whispered as she led Dean out of the room.

They walked down fiery hallways past blackened doors, behind which agonizing screams could be heard. Dean was tense and on guard. In thirty years he had never once left that rack. What was going on? What did this demon want from him?

"Dean, you really should loosen up. You and I are going to have lots of fun together," she smiled as she walked ahead of him, pulling the chain connected to his shackles.

"I'm pretty certain our ideas of fun are completely different, lady. So fuck you," Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

She brought her hand up and slapped him. "You'd do well to watch your tongue. I wouldn't want to have to cut it out. I paid a high price for you and I'd like to think I'm doing you a favor, Dean Winchester. Show some fucking gratitude," she spit at him furiously and yanked his chain towards a door to their right.

The door opened into a room with a large bed in the middle covered in lavish black silk sheets and pillows. The walls were charred like Alistair's, but Dean couldn't find a rack anywhere. He looked to the woman in confusion. "What do you want from me?" He asked hoarsely, his eyes narrowed in speculation.

She laughed. "Oh darling, do relax," she pulled his chain and pushed him to sit on the bed. "I don't need a rack, trust me. I've got an offer you won't be able to refuse."

"An offer? Lady, I've made enough offers to last me a lifetime in Hell. I'm not interested. Let's just get to the bit where you slice and dice." If he were being honest, the unknown was more terrifying than the rack with Alistair. At least that was predictable.

"Oh believe me, Dean. You'll want to see what I'm offering up," she smiled and tossed a pile of clothes at him. "First things first, as beautiful as that body of yours is, get dressed. We're going on a trip."

Dean looked at her in confusion and down to the clothes on the bed. He felt his heart jump into his throat. They were the same clothes he was wearing when he was brought to Hell.

She reached down and undid his shackles so that he could dress. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, my love."

"Don't call me that. And don't do me any fucking favors. What the fuck do you want from me? Who are you?"

She smiled. "My name is Mara, and if we're going to put labels on things, I suppose "succubus" would be fitting."

Dean's eyes widened. Oh God. "Take me back to Alistair. I want to go back to the rack," he spoke quickly as he began walking towards the door.

"SIT DOWN!" She flicked her wrist and Dean was thrown back to the bed. "Fucking you would bring us both great pleasure, lover," she whispered as she grabbed his face, skimming her nose along his cheek. "But fortunately for you, I've devised a plan that will benefit us both beyond our wildest dreams. Repeatedly," she licked his along the side of his face as she whispered to him.

Dean jumped up, repulsed. "Don't fuck with me. I know what you are, what you want, and what you do. I'd rather be sliced and diced on the rack," he yelled, looking down at Mara as she sprawled across the bed.

"Dean Winchester, your lack of creativity is astounding," she rolled her eyes and sat up. "I do hope you had more tricks up your sleeve when you had that delicious little Libby of yours writhing underneath you," she smiled and licked her lips, pulling him closer by the lapels of his jacket. "We women need a little more variety than a huge cock alone can provide." She slowly moved her hand to grab him through his jeans, making him shove her and jump back.

"Don't you fucking speak her name!" Dean could feel his heart beating through his chest at the sound of her name. He hadn't heard it in thirty years.

Mara laughed openly at him. "What's the matter, Dean? Sore subject?"

"Fuck you!" He spat.

"Oh lover, what I have planned will be so much more satisfying than a fuck. Even if said fuck did involve that big, beautiful cock you've got between your legs." She looked him up and down, looking as if she were second guessing her decision. "Sit down, sweetheart, we've much to discuss," she pat the bed next her.

Dean just wished she would get on with it. This wasn't going to end well and wasting all this time being toyed with just made it worse. He sat down, hoping it would move her along.

"Good boy. Now," she snapped her fingers and a hole engulfed in flames began to open up into the wall on their left, "as I said before, you and I are going on a little trip." She smiled as she stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the flames.

"Where are you taking me?" Dean asked, desperately trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Why, we're going home, Dean," she smiled and pulled them through the flames.


End file.
